Before 20th Century
This is a timeline of events that occurred before the 20th century. Before the Convergence *Before the Universe began, six singularities existed. These were formed into the six Infinity Stones (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time) by the Cosmic Entities some time after the Universe came into existence.Guardians of the Galaxy *The Celestials use the Power Stone to impose judgment upon enemy civilizations. Over time, the Beings are overwhelmed by the Stone's power and attempt to dispose of it by encasing it in an Orb and storing it away in the Temple Vault on Morag. *In order to raise their chances in the war against their enemies, a rogue Kree faction visits numerous planets, genetically altering a number of sentient life forms in order to create biological weapons. One of the planets visited is Earth, and the Kree's experiments give rise to a unique caste of genetically altered Humans. When these humans are deemed ready for war, the Kree expose them to Terrigen Mist, which activates their special genetic ability of Terrigenesis; a process which imbues the human with a power unique to them. They construct the Diviners, containment devices built to hold Terrigen Crystals. The Diviners will only open if one of these genetically altered humans brings them to a cityscape built beneath the planet's surface, releasing the mist so as to "divine" those who have the altered Terrigen Gene. The Kree hierarchy discovers the faction's illegal activities and the operation is abandoned. The Kree disperse from Earth, leaving behind six Diviners, the city, and at least one of their deceased kin. These genetically altered humans eventually start to call themselves 'Inhumans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury'' *A powerful Inhuman, referred as Alveus, is created by the Kree to dominate the rest of his race, but eventually ovepowered his own creators and banished them from Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.16: Paradise Lost The humans and other Inhumans, afraid of his powers, banished him to a distant planet through a Kree Monolith. Followers of the exiled Inhuman founded a secret society and start planning its return to Earth in order to let him rule it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale *On the distant planet, the Inhuman finds nine powerful and advanced, yet very divided, civilizations. The Inhuman consumes all life in these civilizations until they are completely wiped out.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth 2988 B.C. *The Convergence occurs. The gravitational anomalies that it causes allows the construction of several megalithic monuments, particularly Stonehenge.Thor: The Dark World *First Battle of Svartalfheim: The Dark Elves led by Malekith try to destroy the Nine Realms with the power of the Aether. They are stopped by the Asgardian army led by Bor, who successfully seized the Aether. In an effort to save his race, Malekith kills most of his army and much of Bor's army, then puts his remaining forces into a sleep which lasts for millennia. Bor orders for the Aether to be hidden in the deepest area possible, where no one can access it. 965 January 14th *Battle of Tønsberg: The Frost Giants of Jotunheim attempt to conquer Midgard/Earth, starting their invasion in Tønsberg, Norway. The Asgardians hear of the attack, assemble their army and prepare for battle.''Thor'Marvel's Timeline'' August 3rd *'Battle of Jotunheim': Odin leads the Asgardian army in an epic battle against the Frost Giants, to repel their invasion and protect Midgard. They force the Frost Giants back to Jotunheim, where Odin discovers an abandoned Frost Giant infant. He adopts the child, names him Loki and raises him alongside his own son, Thor. He later negotiates a truce with Jotunheim's king, Laufey. 977 June 30th *In Asgard, Odin tells his sons Loki and Thor of his success in the battle in Jotunheim, and that they were both born to be kings. 1014 *The Kree and Nova Empires engage in a war which lasts for over a thousand years. 1197 February 8th *A warrior from Asgard's Berserker Army defects from Asgard to live on Earth. He decides his weapon, the Berserker Staff, which greatly enhances the wielder's strength, is too powerful for anyone to possess, so he breaks it into three pieces and hides each one in different locations across Europe.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well April 2nd *The Berserker Warrior receives food and shelter at a monastery in Ireland, where he is venerated as a saint. He shares his true identity with the priests, who have a vow of silence, and hides a piece of the Berserker Staff in the monastery. August 26th *The Berserker Warrior hides the second piece of his staff inside a tree in the future location of Trillemarka National Park, Norway. December 11th *The Berserker Warrior hides the final piece of his staff in the catacombs under a church in Seville, Spain. 1409 January 21st image on a church in Tønsberg.]] *Odin hides the Tesseract in Tønsberg, Norway.Captain America: The First Avenger 1413 *Lorelei terrorizes the Nine Realms, using her power of enthrallment to enslave hundreds of men. She is eventually defeated by Sif and imprisoned in Asgard's dungeons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men 1507 April 13th *A painting portraying the is finished in Spain.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy 1521 May 7th *In Asgard, Haldier, the Blacksmith finds the legendary Cup of Glory. He returns to his shop leaving the treasure behind in the Old Mine.Thor, The Mighty Avenger 12th *Haldier decides he will bring it back from the Old Mine. Loki overhears him, and comes up with his own plan stealing the Cup making Haldier as a liar. 13th *Loki is chased by Brunok, the son of Haldier, because Loki insulted his father. Thor stops the chase by grabbing the two of them. Loki suggests they hold a contest of virtue, cleverness and skill the next day to settle the matter, and that they should choose teams. 14th *Thor states that the contest will follow the traditional rules of the Virtue Challenge, which they all passed when they became adults. Loki's team and Brunok's team set off riding, until they reach the first challenge of valor they have to retrieve a treasured bone from the Wolves' Treasureyard. Loki wins the challenge and Brunok in incarcerated. 1546 December 20th *Having spent hundreds of years living on Earth, the Berserker Warrior tells his story to a French girl. Her brother, a priest, adapts the story into the legend of "The Warrior Who Stayed". 1634 May 4th *Building of one of the first sentry boxes at Castillo San Cristóbal is finished. Over time, this particular guerite would be called "The Devil's Sentry" ("La Garita del Diablo"), becoming the subject of a legend in which soldiers disappeared from the sentry box.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here 1706 January 17th * is born.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth 1723 * is born. 1770 March 5th *Crispus Attucks dies in the . 1839 April 8th *A group of English noblemen, members of HYDRA Society, meet to choose one of them to enter a portal inside a stone monolith.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine 19th Century Unspecified Date *The great-grandfather of Ulysses Klaue is killed by the Black Panther of Wakanda.Avengers: Age of Ultron 1853 June 21st *Elliot Randolph visits a castle in England while following rumors of a group of lords who traveled across the stars. 1864 November 29th *Around seven hundred men of one of the militias of the United States Military slaughter a peaceful village of in Sand Creek, Colorado, killing and mutilating around one hundred Indians, mostly women and children. The militiamen waited for the men of the tribe to leave the village, and they attacked the families left behind to claim their land.Iron Man 3 1869 September 14th *Abraham Erskine is born in Augsburg, Germany.S.H.I.E.L.D. Files 1874 November 30th *Winston Churchill is born.Historical character's date of birth or death 1876 December 3rd *Chester Phillips is born.Strategic Scientific Reserve 1878 December 18th *Joseph Stalin is born. 1882 January 30th *Franklin D. Roosevelt is born. September 22nd *Wilhelm Keitel is born. 1884 May 8th *Harry S. Truman is born. 1889 April 20th *Adolf Hitler is born. 1890 October 14th * is born. 1891 January 7th * is born. September 16th * is born. 1894 April 15th * is born. 1899 April 29th * is born. References Category:Timeline